


New Beginnings

by joytiny



Series: piece by piece [9]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Breakfast in Bed, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Parents, piece by piece universe, they get a little spicy but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: To Woong it felt like yesterday, meeting Youngmin again after a year of no contact, reconnecting with him in a much more intimate way than before, falling in love with him and finally getting over his ex-boyfriend Donghyun in the process.
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Lim Youngmin
Series: piece by piece [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417780
Kudos: 18





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So hi!  
> I have this thing where I post something on my birthday every year and since that's today, I figured hey, why not revive piece by piece?  
> I have decided to call this series step by step (because I'm uncreative) and it will again focus on Woongmin. It's set about a year after the events of piece by piece. I've decided to post it in there too though so it's easier to overlook. 
> 
> I hope you're going to like this! I don't know how quickly I'll update this but I thought that it was time to kick it off at least!

Woong awoke to smell of bacon and eggs, stretching his limbs before willing himself to open his eyes and follow the source of the smell. As it turned out, however, he didn’t even have to get out of bed.

“Morning,” his boyfriend Youngmin greeted him with a wide smile as he set down a tray on Woong’s lap.

“Breakfast in bed?” Woong asked sleepily, unable to hold back a smile of his own. He sat up properly, careful not to knock over the tray. Youngmin had gone all out, placing the bacon into the form of a heart with the eggs in the middle.

“Happy anniversary,” Youngmin said, grinning.

“Happy anniversary to you too,” Woong replied, giddily picking up a piece of bacon and feeding it to his boyfriend. “One year, huh... time really does pass quickly.”

To Woong it felt like yesterday, meeting Youngmin again after a year of no contact, reconnecting with him in a much more intimate way than before, falling in love with him and finally getting over his ex-boyfriend Donghyun in the process. He had even befriended Donghyun and his husband Woojin who had been the cause of their breakup.

“Is it cheesy if I say that this has been the greatest year of my life?” Youngmin asked. Woong chuckled, munching on a piece of bacon.

“Yes, but I agree with you so we’re both cheesy,” he said.

They shared the breakfast, Youngmin crawling back into bed along the way, getting comfortable by putting an arm around Woong’s shoulders and pulling him into his side.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Youngmin asked, setting the tray aside once they were both finished. Woong hummed in thought. It was snowing rather harshly outside so he didn't really feel the need to go out.

“I wanna stay in bed,” he proclaimed, “with you. All day.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Youngmin said, leaning in to close the distance between them. Woong made a noise of content, letting his fingers curl into the fabric of Youngmin’s shirt before pulling him down into the pillows with him.

Youngmin climbed on top of him, never breaking the kiss. He let his weight rest on one of his arms to keep from crushing Woong while his free hand started to fumble with the pajama top Woong was wearing. He undid the buttons with practiced ease as he started trailing kisses over Woong’s jaw, down to his neck and torso. Woong ran his hand through Youngmin’s hair, his body starting to heat up under his boyfriend’s ministrations.

Just as Youngmin was about to reach his waistband, though, a sudden knock startled them out of their haze. Before they had the opportunity to get out of their compromising position the door burst open and a middle-aged woman came in, crossing her arms over her chest, looking unimpressed.

“Oh, I’m sorry honey, I didn’t realize you had company,” she said nonchalantly. In his panic, Woong hastily pushed Youngmin off himself and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

“Mom, what in god’s name are you doing here?” Youngmin exclaimed once he had gotten over his initial shock.

“Your father and I were freezing, so we decided to let ourselves in,” Youngmin’s mother said like she hadn’t just caught her son alarmingly close to his boyfriend’s lower regions. “Hello Woong, it’s been a while,” she added, sounding as unimpressed as she looked.

“Uh, yeah... hi Mrs Lim...” Woong mumbled, wishing that the ground would just swallow him whole.

“Mom, would you give us a minute? I’ll be right out...”

“Sure, just don’t keep your father waiting too long. You know how he gets...” She closed the door firmly and Youngmin deflated.

“I’m sorry about that, Woongie. I didn’t know they would come here,” he apologized.

“Don’t apologize, Min. Your parents never had good timing,” Woong assured him with a small smile, sitting up to button his shirt again. “You should go out there before they come back...”

“I’ll try to get rid of them,” Youngmin promised, leaning over to peck Woong on the cheek before scrambling out of bed.

Once he was out of the room, Woong let himself fall back into the pillows with a sigh. His face still burned with the embarrassment of getting caught by Youngmin’s mother like teenagers. As far as Woong knew Youngmin didn’t speak to his parents that much, not because they were on bad terms but because they simply weren’t close.

On that note, Woong didn’t think Youngmin had told his parents that he was dating Woong.

Woong sighed again and decided to get up and get dressed. Youngmin came back in just as he was putting on his shirt.

“Are they gone?”

“I’m afraid not. They want to have brunch...” Youngmin said, looking almost as regretful as he sounded.

“Hey, it’s okay! They’re your parents,” Woong waved off. Sure, he had been looking forward to spending their first anniversary together, but he couldn’t very well tell Youngmin’s parents that. They were rich and snobby, but they had always been friendly enough to Woong and he wasn’t about to mess that up.

“Why don’t you come along?” Youngmin offered.

Woong’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected an invitation so out of the blue. “Y-you want _me_ to go to brunch with your parents?”

“It would be a good chance to get to know them. It was my dad’s idea, actually...” Youngmin said.

Woongmin gnawed at his bottom lip. He was absolutely terrified of possibly embarrassing himself in front of his boyfriend’s parents. On the bright side, though, this was a chance to spend time with Youngmin on their anniversary after all.

“Alright... I’ll come along,” Woong finally agreed, causing Youngmin’s face to light up. He scooped Woong up and spun him around once. Woong giggled and kissed Youngmin, figuring that this alone was worth it.

~

“So Woong, last time we saw you were with Donghyun...” Youngmin’s mother spoke up, taking a sip from her drink.

“Mom, Donghyun got married last year,” Youngmin said.

“I know. I had just assumed that he got married to Woong.”

A year ago, that comment would have tugged on Woong’s heart more than just a little bit. He hadn’t been fully over Donghyun when he and Youngmin had started going out which Youngmin had known. Somewhere along the way Woong had accepted that things were over between him and Donghyun and that he didn’t even want him back.

That was essentially why he had managed to become really close friends with both Donghyun and his husband Woojin.

“So Donghyun left you and you’ve settled for our son?” Mr Lim asked, sounding conversational like he hadn’t just accused Woong of seeing Youngmin as second choice.

“I have by no means _settled_ for anyone. I love your son,” Woong said. He felt Youngmin’s hand on top of his and quite frankly it was the only thing that made him remain calm.

“Good, that’s all I wanted to hear,” Mr Lim said.

“You didn’t have to ask like that, dad...” Youngmin said. His father just shrugged and continued eating. “So... how long will you be staying?”

“We figured we could spend Christmas with you. We’re staying at our summer apartment,” Mrs Lim replied smiling. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not...” Youngmin answered, albeit sounding a little tense. Woong also wasn’t too thrilled about having them around any longer. 

“Speaking of apartments... don’t you think yours is a little... small?” Mr Lim questioned. To Woong’s surprise Youngmin nodded in agreement.

“I was actually looking at apartments.”

“You were?” Woong asked. Youngmin grinned and squeezed his hand.

“I wasn’t going to tell you until tonight...”

“You can stop searching, son. I have a great one right in the heart of Gangnam and it’s yours if you want it!” Mrs Lim said.

“Dad –”

“You don’t have to give us an answer right now. Think about it first,” his father interrupted him. His phone buzzed and he got it out of his blazer’s front pocket. “It’s work, I need to take this.” With that he rose from his seat and left the restaurant.

“So...” Mrs Lim started, “when exactly did you two start dating?”

“Pretty much exactly one year ago. You managed to catch us on our anniversary,” Youngmin replied.

“Is that so? And you’re already living together?” she asked.

“Mom, what are you getting at?” Youngmin questioned suspiciously.

“Nothing, darling. I’m just curious about your life. No need to get so defensive,” she retorted.

“Right...sorry...” Youngmin muttered.

Woong felt beyond uncomfortable. Mrs Lim’s tone sounded friendly but there was something else in it that made Woong feel like her interest in their relationship was more than just plain curiosity.

Youngmin’s father returned before she could ask any more questions, muttering an apology about leaving.

“Was it important?” Mrs Lim asked him.

“Yes, actually. We should head to the company.”

“Now?”

“It’s alright, you two. We were done eating anyway, weren’t we, Woongie?” Youngmin spoke up.

“Yeah, we had a pretty large breakfast,” Woong agreed.

“If you’re sure... we’ll repeat this soon, alright?” Mrs Lim asked.

“Sure, you’re staying in town for a while after all,” Youngmin assured her.

They left the restaurant together, but their ways parted in the parking lot. Woong’s shoulders relaxed significantly once Youngmin’s parents were out of sight.

“Sorry about them, Woongie. I know they’re a lot to handle,” Youngmin apologized, intertwining their fingers Woong leaned into his side as they walked over to Youngmin’s car.

“It’s okay. Parents can be a handful; I won’t hold that against you.”

“Yours are delightful, though. Mine just know how to wrap mean words into friendly tones. I can’t believe my father accused you of...”

Woong patted his arm comfortingly. “You know I’m not just settling for you. Don’t mind your father’s words,” he said.

They made their way home, feeling like they had been out all day, despite simply spending an hour with Youngmin’s parents. Once they were back in the safe space of their apartment (Youngmin had taken the spare key inside for good measure) they got comfortable on the couch.

“I can’t imagine why they would suddenly want to spend Christmas here...” Youngmin muttered, breaking the silence. Woong lifted his head from where it was resting on his chest. “I mean they would usually spend it somewhere warm. Like their Miami headquarters...”

“Maybe this is their way of reaching out to you,” Woong suggested good-naturedly.

Youngmin shook his head. “I wish it were that simple,” he answered. “They’re planning something. They _want_ something.”

“Like what?” Woong’s eyes widened suddenly. “You don’t think they want to, like, marry you off”

Youngmin pulled him the slightest bit closer. “No... I don’t think they’d go there...”

“Are you going to take it?”

“What?”

Woong sat up properly, facing Youngmin. “The condo your dad offered you.”

“No, definitely not,” Youngmin replied, determination clear in his voice as he seemed to realize something. “You know... what my dear father failed to mention is that this condo is within a five-minute walking distance of his company. The one I’m supposed to take over one day.”

Woong hummed in understanding. _One day_ was probably rather soon if Youngmin’s father was so insistent on him moving in there.

“Let me guess, you don’t want that,” he pointed out. It didn’t take a genius to see that Youngmin wanted nothing to do with his parents’ business.

“Not at all. I’ve seen my father turn into a fulltime businessman. He’s become so... ruthless. It’s profit over everything. I believe he’d sell his own wife one day if he can benefit from it. I don’t want to be that person one day...”

Woong smiled at him gently, reaching out to caress his cheek. “I’m proud of you,” he said.

“You’re proud of me for planning to turn down free living and a multimillion-dollar company?”

“Yes, because you’re doing it for your morals! I couldn’t be prouder. You have your own money. You don’t need your father’s money too,” Woong told him. Youngmin was scared that he would end up like his father one day but Woong could clearly see that he wasn’t wired like him at all. “Besides, I’d move anywhere with you.”

Youngmin’s face lit up with a smile. “Even to the moon?” he asked, making Woong laugh.

“ _Especially_ to the moon!” he assured him before leaning closer and kissing him. Youngmin maneuvered him onto his lap, deepening the kiss.

“I love you, Woongie...” he mumbled between kisses.

Woong smiled against his lips. “I love you too, Min.”

“How about we pick up where we left off earlier? It is still our anniversary after all...” Youngmin suggested, grinning. Woong chuckled but he would be lying if he said that he was opposed to the idea. Youngmin got to his feet with Woong still clinging to him and made his way to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on my twitters @joytiny_ or @princessyeosang


End file.
